The Ty King II: Ty's Pride
by Detective88
Summary: Ty and Riely have two daughters Ahiru and Cosmo who will be the future queens, but they fall for Fakir and Tails, the foster sons of Sideshow Bob's widow Francesca. Can the two new couples stop the war between their kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Hey, everyone. I know I haven't finished "Aqua Pan II", but I have another sequel parody in mind. It is a parody of "The Lion King II". If you want to read this, read my first "Lion King" parody that I did last year to get the whole picture. Anyways, I don't anybody in here, so read and review.

Summary: Ty and Riely have two daughters Ahiru and Cosmo who will be the future queens, but they fall for Fakir and Tails, the foster sons of Sideshow Bob's widow Francesca. Can the two new couples stop the war between their kingdoms?

* * *

**The Ty King II: Ty's Pride**

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

At night, the people and animals were sleeping while the wind is blowing. That is until Rika Nonoka got up so did her friends and everyone begins to make their way to Toon Rock.

Background Singer:_** Ingonyana Nengew embala**_

_**Ingonyana Nengew embala**_

_**Ingonyana Nengew embala**_

_**Ingonyana Nengew embala**_

Male Singer:_** Night,**_

_**And the spirit of life**_

_**Calling**_

BS:_** Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS:_** Mamela**_

BS:_**Oh oh, iyo**_

MS:_** And a voice**_

_**With the voice of a c hild**_

_**Answers**_

BS:**_ Oh, oh, iyo_**

MS:_**Oh, mamela**_

Shifu is standing on the tip of Toon Rock glancing at all the cartoons gathering below:

Shifu: _**Uburkhogh be khohoko**_

_**We ndodana ye sizaue sorke**_

MS:_** Wait! **_

_**There's no mountain too great**_

BS:_** Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS:_** Here the words and have faith**_

BS:_** Oh, oh, iyo**_

MS:_** Have faith**_

BS:_** Hela, hey, mamela**_

Terro appears in the clouds even though he's no longer alive. He smiles at Shifu and is blown by the wind as he gestures to all the gathers people and animals below who bow before the image.

MS:_**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in me**_

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you**_

Shifu looks up and Donald runs towards Toon Rock. The new king, Tyler "Ty" Archer and his wife, Riley Daring-Archer are with his friends Todd Daring and Isabella Garcio Sharpiro. Shifu takes two babies from Riely, one with red hair in a braid and the other with cream skin, green hair with two rosebuds on them and blue eyes and holds them up before the assembled crowd before Donald bowed. The crowd all cheered for them. Terro smiles down as the babies smile and giggled. They felt the wind blown by the approving figure of Ty. He smiled at Riely who felt the wind too. The babies looked around and the red haired one tried to catch the leaves as Shifu felt the wind.

MS:_**He lives in you**_

_**He lives in me**_

_**He watches over**_

_**Everything we see**_

_**Into the water**_

_**Into the truth**_

_**In your reflection**_

_**He lives in you**_

After so much cheering, Shifu placed the red juice across the babies' foreheads while Riely and Ty hugged their babies. Meanwhile, Ty's other friends, Bloo, Amaryllis and Eduardo stand by and watched. They were the ones who took care of Ty ever since the death of Terra.

"Ah, guys, look at those little guys." said Bloo. "Two chip off the old blocks. And you gotta know who's gonna raise him."

"Tus padres(His parents)?" Eduardo asked.

"Okay, sure get technical. But who's gonna take care of the really important stuff? Like how to belch." Bloo belched, much to Amaryllis's disgust. "And dig for grubs. I'm telling you, it's gonna be like ol times." Bloo said. "You, Amaryllis, me and the little guys."

Shifu chuckled, "These are girls."

"Girls." Bloo said. Suddenly he and Eduardo widen of what Shifu said.

"GIRLS?!" Eduardo and Bloo exclaimed before they collapsed in a dead faint. Amaryllis gasped and cheered, "Yes!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

I know I haven't put up the cast, but only my Peter Pan sequel gets a cast in my fics. Anyways, Ahiru and Cosmo are born and everybody's glad. The next chapter is a deleted scene that I believe they should put into the movie. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Two More Babies?

Here is the chapter of the story where it's a deleted scene on the DVD, that I think they should put in the film.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Two More Babies?**

Thunder and wind's the weather as the people of the kingdom runs inside their homes to take cover for the weather. At Shifu's house, Shifu chants the song, just like before. Shifu is painting on the tree trunk: two new babies with the ceremonial marks across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Ty. Shifu laughs, "Ah, Ahiru and Cosmo..." suddenly the wind blown Shifu's fur, wildly, signifying, Terra's presence.

"Oh, Terro, such a day this has been!" said Shifu, "Princesses Cosmo and Ahiru's birth, another circle of life is complete and the pride's future is once again secure." All of a sudden, the wind blows the paintings, scattering some of the markings.

"Whoa! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Terro, look at what you are doing?! The circle is broken no. why do you..." Shifu paused for a moment, now understanding. "Ooh...there is trouble in the Toonlands." Shifu looked towards the edge for the painting at two rough figures. "There are two more babies? Hmm, where could this be?" realization came to him in a puff of wind, "In the Outlands..."

* * *

The Outlands is a very dark place where everything is deserted. No food, no water, etc.

_"But that is where Ty banished Sideshow Bob's followers."_ Shifu said in the background. _"Including his most loyal...Francesca._"

A five year old yellow fox with two tails white fur on his chest and tip of the tails and muzzle, blue eyes, white gloves and blue/white shoes was there. With him was a 9 year old boy with green/hair, and a blue jacket, white shirt, black pants and shoes; they're Miles 'Tails' Prower and Fakir.

Fakir was hunting while Tails spotted a fly that landed on the ground. Tails catches it quickly, "Gotcha!" Tails opens his hands to reveal and insect buzzing. He smiles and opens his hand, releasing the fly. Fakir was tried to shoot a sparrow in the air, but he dropped his gun and groaned.

"Tails! Fakir!" a woman's voice said. The source of the voice came from a yellow skinned woman with wavy/straight raven hair, red lipstick, a white shortsleeve shirt, and a blue skirt and heels named Francesca. She snatched the gun and it shoots killing the sparrow. Then she caught the fly and squished it on the ground. "Don't let them go! What's the matter with you two?"

"But Mother, they weren't hurting anyone..." Tails said.

"There is no room for weakness here, my sons." Francesca said."Remember Sideshow Bob took you two in and accepted you two as his own sons." Francesca moved close and pulled Fakir and Tails to her.

"But, he wasn't our father." said Fakir, doubtful.

"No, but he chose you to become the next king!" Francesca continued. "when you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in those dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite invested outlands!"

Francesca is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Fakir and Tails looks down in quiet sadness. Suddenly four people came back, fighting to be the first one to tell the news.

The first was a 25 year old man with curly red hair and a red/white superhero suit; this was Tighten/Hal Stewart.

The second was a girl about Fakir's age with hair in braided ponytail and firebending outfit; she's Ty Lee.

The third is a 13 year old kid with glasses, a black labcoat and shirt with a skull on it, pants and shoes. His hair was shaped like a scythe; he's Dib Membrane.

The fourth was a girl with purple hair, a purple dress and black boots; she's Gaz Membrane.

"Mother, mother!" Tighten, Ty Lee, Dib and Gaz shouted. They were speaking over one another to get the first word.

"We were there, in the kingdom." Dib said.

"We saw the whole thing." Tighten said.

"At Toon Rock! We saw everything!" Ty Lee added.

"We saw Ty's babies!" Tighten, Ty Lee, Dib and Gaz said.

"What?" Francesca asked, "ty Lee, what did you see?"

"Ty's new babies. And they're girls." said Ty Lee.

"Girls?" Francesca said. "Roberto, mi amor, did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect!"

"Who is she talking to?" Dib asked.

Gaz shushed him, "Sideshow Bob."

Tighten gasped, "Where? Where?"

"He's dead, moron." Dib, Gaz and Ty Lee said, rolling their eyes.

"Yes, because of Ty, if not for him, Sideshow Bob will still be king." said Francesca. "And I, Francesca, his loving deserted queen!"

"You know, speaks of kings, I was thinking since I am the oldest, maybe I should be king. Huh?" Tighten said.

"Don't be such a fool, Hal." replied Francesca.

"Heh, heh, just a thought." said Tighten as he rolled over subservertly on his back.

"Tails and Fakir are the chosen ones!" Francesca said. "We'll fufill Sideshow Bob's dying wish and train them to be king!"

"Oh...yeah...oh...yeah I can do that." Tighten said. Dib smacked his head in annoyance.

Francesca climbs up on a rock part to gaze out over the land while the others followed.

"Look at the kingdom, my pets. So green and inviting." Francesca said. "That is our home that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Sideshow Bob, we'll reclaim your kingdom!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

I sense trouble is gonna be in the air. In the next chapter is where Ahiru and Fakir and Tails and Cosmo meet. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys and Girls Meet

Here is the chapter where the girls meet the boys.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Boys and Girls Meet**

That day in the kingdom, a five year old girl with short green hair with two rosebuds on each side, blue eyes and wore a red ruby on it with a green jacket over it and green shoes named Cosmo steps out of Toon Rock and looks over the kingdom. She watches in amazement.

"Ahiru, come here!" she called.

"Coming!" said a voice coming out of the rock. The voice came from a 11 year old girl with messy long red hair in a braid, blue eyes and a grey schoolgirl's dress. This was Ahiru, Cosmo's older sister and Ty's oldest daughter. She looks out on the view and gets big smily anime eyes. Suddenly, she gasps when Cosmo is about to go over the edge.

Just then Ty catches Cosmo as she comes near the edge.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Ty asked as Cosmo wiggles in Ty's grip while he moves her safely.

"Daddy, let go." Cosmo said, still giggling.

"Well, I just want you and Ahiru to be careful." Ty said. Ahiru and Cosmo tries to catch the butterfly, but Ty stops them. "Cosmo, Ahiru, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You two could easily get hurt or stepped-"

"Hurt or stepped on, or ever getting lost." Ahiru and Cosmo finished.

"And remember, I want you both to stay in sight of Toon Rock at all..." Ty said.

"At all times, we know." Ahiru continues from what Ty said. "And if we see any strangrs, don't talk to them. Come straight home."

"Okay, can we go now, please?" Cosmo begged.

"Very funny." Ty chuckled with Riely walks next to him.

"Mind your father, girls." Riely said.

"Yes, mom." said Ahiru.

"And stay away from the Outlands." said Ty.

"Nothing there, but a munch of backstabbing Outsiders." said Donald.

"Donald's right. You can't turn their back on them." said Ty.

Cosmo got curious, "How come?"

Ty said, "Never mind. Just run along."

"But Dad, we.." Ty intrurrupted his daughters. "You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Dad..." Ahiru and Cosmo hug their father for a bit and run off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you." Ty shouted.

Riely chuckled, "Ty, who do they remind you of?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Ty asked, clueless.

"They're just like you when you were young." Riley answered.

"Exactly, do you eralize the dangers we put oruselves in?" Ty asked, until Riley pinned him down. She loves to pin him down for fun. "You mean dangers YOU put us in." Ty chuckled as he and Riley kissed for a few moments. Riely got up, "She'll be fine." Riley walks off while Ty waits til she's out of ear shot.

"Hey, Amaryllis, Bloo, Eduardo!" he calls. Ty's friends watched the view when Ty called.

"Good morning, mon capitan." said Bloo.

"I want you to keep on eye on Ahiru and Cosmo. You know they're bound to run off." Ty ordered.

"No orries, Ty," said Amaryllis. "We're on you like stink on an imaginary friend."

"Hey!" Eduardo yelled.

"It's the hard truth, Ed. Live with it." said Bloo.

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking in every rock." said ty. Bloo an dAmaryllis quizzically looked at Ty and then take off.

"Aha!" Bloo said until, Amaryllis and Eduardgo began looking threatingly from side to side scanning behind every rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahiru and Cosmo are running through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly. "Hey! Wait! Come back! We just wanna play!" they called. They see the butterfly land and crouches to attack.

"The mighty hunters has cornered their prey." Cosmo said. They then pounces on the butterfly, but misses. Then Ahiru saw a valley where there's no grass.

"Whoa. Cool! The Outlands." said Ahiru, amazed.

"I wonder what's out there." said Cosmo, also looking in curiousity. What they didnt know wis that something is coming close to them, until they heard a snap. Cosmo and ahiru turned around slowly and screamed.

Bloo, Amaryllis and Eduardo screamed. Ahiru and Cosmo screamed again, backing up until they slipped and fell into a small pool of water.

"Uh-oh. Don't worry, girls! Tio Eduardo's coming!" Eduardo jumps into the water to save them.

"Oh no." Bloo panicked, "Okay, 'let's see..." Bloo and Amaryllis began to talk in character as though talking to Ty. "Well, Ty, the good news is we found your daughters."

"The bad news is we dropped a minotaur on her. Is there a problem with that?" asked Amaryllis.

Eduardo looks from side to side in the water. "Cosmo? Ahiru?"

"Ed, let me define babysitting!" Bloo yelled. Eduardo finds Cosmo and Ahiru underneath him, spluttering as he gets up. Cosmo coughs up water as Ahiru glares at him.

"Sorry." Eduardo smiles, nervously. "Now Princesses Ahiru and Cosmo, as Ty's daughters, you know better than to go off alone. You could've been hurt!"

"But..."Ahiru said.

"Hurt! Oh...Ty will kill us!" said Bloo. "You didn't slip a dise, did you?"

"But...but..." Cosmo said.

Bloo began to examinate them, "Catch a fever? Got a hang nail?" asked Bloo looks at Cosmo's finger.

"Blooagard!" Cosmo pulled her hand away.

"I had one once." said Bloo.

"It was very painful." Amaryllis added.

"Excuiciating!" Bloo shel a fern branch over the princesses' heads, shakign them. "Parking, with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." Cosmo swats the branch away. "What? DO you want wrinkles?"

"Would someone please just listen to us?" asked Ahiru.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" asked Amaryllis.

"We're not just princesses, you know. That's only half of who we are." Cosmo explained.

"Oh, uh...who's the other half?" asked Eduardo.

"Uh, well, we're, uh, um..." Cosmo tried to figure out something.

"Besides the fact that I turn into a duck everytime my pendant goes off or I quack. I turn back to normal once I touch the water." Ahiur said.

"Well, while you and your sister figure it out, let's eat." Bloo snapped hs fingers and Eduardo lifts the log revealing bugs, "Grubs!"

"The other meat." Eduardo adds as Amaryllis offered a leaf-pile of grubs to Cosmo and Ahiru, "And so high in protein."

"Eww, gross!" Cosmo said in disgust.

"No?" Amaryllis asked. "How about you, big guy?" Eduardo sniffed the bugs, "Ah, love bugs."

"Not like." said Bloo.

"Love." All three said. Bloo tosses a bug into Eduardo's mouth; he crunches, chokes on it a little, then hiccup and spit the fragrent back onto the lift, coating them with saliva.

"Eduardo, you always do that!" Amaryllis said. "You take a bite out of everyone and then you put it back! It drives us crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the really slimy ones." Eduardo said.

"Slimy, Eduardo, my computent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that makes the meals!" said Bloo.

"Slimy!" Eduardo said.

"Crunchy!" Both Bloo and Amaryllis said.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

'Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

Ahiru and Cosmo wander off while they argue. They cross the river on a log and tumble directing into Tails and Fakir, bowling over them. They snarl at them, confrontationably and continued growling.

"Who are you, Toonlanders?" Fakir snarles as they growl. Cosmo and Ahiru do not answer, but keep jumping from side to side staying facing Tails and Fakir at all times. Tails and Fakir keep growling menancingly, but eventually their curiousity gets the best of them.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Our father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Cosmo yelled.

"You do what Daddy says?" Tails asked as Fakir smirked.

"No!" The girls said.

"Bet you two do. Bet you're Daddy's little girls." Fakir said. He and Tails move away hoping on logs across the river. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. Tails and I can take care of ourselves."

"Really?" asked Ahiru. "Cool."

Suddenly, Tails and Fakir gasped when they saw they saw an aligator rise up behind them with its mouth gasping. Tails and Fakir scream when Ahiru and Cosmo turned around and screamed, "Run this way!" The four continued to run, by jumping across the river and out of the river and out of reach of the crocodiles jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on stones, tired.

"That was a close one." Tails said.

"Yeah." Cosmo added. Suddenly, the stones they are sitting on rises up and reveal themselves as crocodiles and aligators. They all screamed as Ahiru and Cosmo urn up a tree limb, getting out of reach, however. Tails and Fakir run past them, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey? What about us?" asked Cosmo.

"We'll distract them! Run!" Tails yelled as he and Fakir step off the last crocodile into the water as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodile looms over them.

"Look out!" Ahiru yelled. Fakir and Tails is kaile with fright. The gaping mouth in front of them is suddenly clamped on shut by Cosmo and Ahiru, jumping on it. "Move it!" Cosmo said. The four kids scramble up on a branch and up onto the bark out of reach of danger. From the top they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles and aligators are mad and furious at beign cheated by their meal.

"We did it! We did it!" Ahiru blew a raspberry at the crocodiles and aligators as Fakir, Tails and Cosmo laugh.

"Whoa, man did you see the size of those teeth?" Cosmo asked. "They were going "rrrrrrroaarre"" Cosmo rolls on her back, laughing. "He was just totally eating you up, right there and we jumped on his head and we hopped him so good!" What Tails, Cosmo, Ahiru and Fakir didn't know was that Francesca is in the grass some distance away watching.

"We make such a good team!" Ahiru said. "And you two...you were very brave."

"Yeah...you two were pretty brave too. My name is Fakir." Fakir said.

"And I'm Miles Prowers, but call me Tails." Tails said.

"I'm Cosmo." Cosmo said "And this is my older sister Ahiru." Francesca growls. Cosmo and Ahiru crouched down playfully as they ready out and bats them. "Tag! You're it!" Cosmo and Ahiru play around as Fakir and Tails are confused, "Tag! You're it! You're it!" still no response. They still stare at them.

"Hello? You run, I tag, get it?" Ahiru said.

"What's the amtter, don't you know how to play?" Cosmo asked.

Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes left and right to playing his style. Fakir and Tails get the idea and began to crouch down, then they were intrurrupted when Ty and Francesca appear and glare at each other.

"Francesca!" Ty glared.

"Ty Archer!" Francesca growls until she saw Riley, Todd, Isabella, Amaryllis, Bloo and Eduardo, as more cartoons are with them.

"Riley!" Francesca said.

"Francesca." Riley added.

"Bloo, Amaryllis, Eduardo. Great now that we know each other...GET OUT OF OUR KINGDOM!" Bloo shouted.

"Your kindom?" Francesca clicked her teth and Bloo hid behind Eduardo while Amaryllis rolled her eyes. "This kingdom belongs to Sideshow Bob!" said Francesca.

"I banished you from the kingdom!" said Ty, "Now you and your sons...get out!"

"Oh...haven't you met my sons, Tails and Fakir?" Francesca asked. "They were head chosen by Sideshow Bob to follow in his footsteps and become king!" Ty growls at the boys who are shaking.

"Those aren't kings, they're fuzzy maracas." said Bloo.

"Tails and Fakir was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water." said Francesca.

"You know the penalty for returning to the kingdom!" Ty snapped.

"But the child does not! However, if you need your poundn of fresh, here." Francesca push Tails and Fakir close to Ty and looking down at a terrifed Ahiru and Cosmo. "Oh no Ty, we barely just begun." Francesca glares wickedly at Cosmo and Ahiru then turns and pick up Tails and carries him while she took Fakir by the wrist, dragging him. They and Ahiru and Cosmo watch each other as they dangle apart.

"Bye..." Ahiru and Cosmo whispered.

"Bye..." Fakir and Tails whispered back.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Ahiru and Cosmo get a song explained to them about life from Ty. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4: We Are One

Here is the chapter with a song that Ty explains to his daughters.

* * *

**Chapter 4: We Are One**

That evening, Ty and the others walked back here, when they confronted Francesca. Ty still held Ahiru's hand and carried Cosmo, but stopped walking. His friend Isabella turned around and asked, "Ty?" Ty cleared his throat to be alone with his daughters. Isabella smiles an dleft to catch up. Ty placed Cosmo on the rock and let go of Ahiru. Ahiru and Cosmo smile as Ty glares at them, then they drop their smiles.

"Girls, what did you think you were doing out there?" Ty asked. "You could've been killed today."

"But Daddy, we...we didn't mean to disobey-" Ahiru explained.

"I'mtelling you this because I love you both. I don't wanna lose you." said Ty.

"I know." Cosmo sighed. Ty hugged her and Ahiru, "If something happens to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here and I need you both to carry on in my place. We are part of the Great Circle of..."

"Circle of Life, I know." Cosmo finished.

"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future queens..." Ahiru inturrupted, "What if we don't wanna be queens!"

"It's no fun." Cosmo agreed.

"That's the same as you don't wanna be a Toonlander, even though you're not. It's in your blood as I am. We are part of each other." Ty said as Ahiru and Cosmo look away. Ty smiled and lightly pushed his daughters to the goround. Cosmo and Ahiru look up at Ty as he grins back down at them. Cosmo and Ahiru grina s they get up as they and Ty hug as he began to sing.

Ty:_** As you go through life you'll see**_

_**Thre is so much that we**_

_**Don't understand**_

A Pidgey sternly prevents one of the babies from tyring to fly; Raimundo plays around with his friends as Ty, Cosmo and Ahiru watch.

_**And the only thing we know**_

_**Is things don't always go**_

_**The way we planned**_

_**But you'll see everyday**_

_**That will never turn away**_

_**When it seems all your dreams come undone**_

_**We will stand by your side **_

_**Filled with hope and filled with pride**_

_**We are more than we are**_

_**We are one**_

Mung Daal, Truffles and Chowder helped each other while Bessie Higgenbottom plays with her brother Ben, her dog Happy and her mother Hilary.

Ahiru:_** If there's so much we must be**_

_**Can I still just be me?**_

_**The way I am**_

A fish jumped out of the water and into Cosmo and Ahiru's reflections.

Cosmo:_** Can we trust in our own hearts?**_

_**Or are we just one part**_

_**Of some big plan**_

Wind blows during the verse by Ty, under the reference to Terro's spirit.

Ty: _**Even those who are gone**_

_**Are with us as we go on**_

_**Your journey has only begun**_

_**Tears of pain, tears of joy**_

_**Only things nothing can destroy**_

_**Is our pride, deep inside**_

_**We are one**_

They run through groups of curious, unafraid people, many with their young as they aproach Toon Rock.

_**We are one, you and I **_

_**We are like the Earth and sky**_

_**One family under the sun**_

Running back up to Toon Rock, he indicates it to them.

_**All the wisdom to lead**_

_**All the courage that you need**_

_**You will find when you see**_

_**We are one**_

Ty smiles down at Ahiru and Cosmo, "As long as you two live here, it's who you are." Ty hugs them and kissed their forehead, lifting their bodies off the ground. Ahiru and Cosmo seemed unconvinced. "You'll understand someday." said Ty. A Starly flutters by them, circle and flies off over the Toonlands and into the sun. Ahiru and Cosmo look thoughtfully for a second and then sit to face the sun. they look at the ground sadly, but looks towards the sun.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Francesca has her own song to sing to Fakir and Tails and about her evil plan. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Tails and Fakir's Lullaby

Here is the next chapter where Francesca sings her lullaby.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tails and Fakir's Lullaby**

That evening, in the Outlands, all of the cartoon villains are searching for food or fighting over it, because all they have is bugs. Gaz kept tugging on a root growling and Ty Lee was biting on a chicken with only a little big of it. Tighten and Dib walked around as Tighten said, "Tails and Fakir, Tails and Fakir, Tails and Fakir. Sideshow Bob wasn't even their father. He just took him in."

They noticed Ty Lee and Gaz taking up the root and bone and Dib took the bone saying, "Oh hey, sisters, where the little termites, Tails and Fakir, "the chosen ones."" Tighten used his lazer vision to heat up the root causing Gaz to fall back, making the boys and Ty Lee laugh at her.

"Tighten, where's Tails and Fakir? Did you leave them out on their own again?" demanded Gaz.

"Hey, it's every cartoon for himself out ther!" Tighten replied. "The little termite's gotta be on his own." He scratched himself from termites and vermin.

"Mother's gonna be mad." Ty Lee said as Dib was scratching his back on the root. "She told you to watch them!"

"Who cares? I shoul've been the chosen one." said Tighten as he began scratching his back against a tree, "I'm the oldest, the smartest the -OAAH! These termites!" he and Dib began to roll around scratching every part of their bodies which Gaz and Ty Lee look self-satisfied at their condition.

Tighten scooted on his rear, "I could be the leader if she'd give me a chance."

"Yeah right." Dib said as he finished scratching revealing some red bumps on his arms.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, don't think I won't!" Tighten looks away.

"Oh yeah, here's your chance." said Ty Lee.

Dib and Tighten saw Francesca who is carrying Tails and holding Fakir's hand. "What? Oh! Mom! Mom! Hi!" Tighten laughed nervously.

"Mother, I caught some field mice for our dinner, I left them in the big, um...by them..." Francesca ignores Dib. "Okay."

Francesca puts Fakir and Tails down as Ty Lee said, "Hi, boys. You wanna fight?" She and Gaz mock fight while Tails and Fakir look earnst.

"Hal, you were supposed to be WATCHING THEM!" Francesca yelled, making Tighten frightened.

"It's not his fault." said Tails. "We just went off on our own." Francesca backs him and Fakir along the ground, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Fakir replied.

"Who made us Outsiders?" Francesa asked.

"Ty." said Tails.

"Who killed Sideshow Bob?"

"Ty." Fakir answered.

"What have I told you two about THEM?"

"Sorry, mother. They didn't seem too bad." Fakir admitted.

"We just thought we could be..." Tails was cut off.

"Friends?" asked Francesca. "You two thought you could get to the daughters. And Ty would welcome you in with open arms? What an idea!' Francsca reconsiders, "What an idea!" She pulled Fakir and Tails and ruffles their hair, "My brilliant children! I'm so proud of have the same connvincing mind that made Sideshow Bob so...powerful!"

"Yuck!" Tighten said as Dib stuck out his tongue and pointed at it. Francesca glared at them, making them laugh nervously. She picked up Fakir and Tails.

"The 'chosen one'." Dib mumbled disgusted.

* * *

Francesca walked to her den, carried Fakir and Tails to their beds, "I see now the path to our glorius return of power!" The other villains watch them.

"But, we don't want..." Tails inturrupted "Hush! Hush, my little ones. You must be exhausted." Francesa began to tuck Tails and Fakir in.

Francesca:_** Sleep my little boys**_

_**Let your dreams take wing**_

_**One day when you're big and strong**_

_**You will be a king**_

"Goodnight." Fakir said.

"Goodnight, Mom." Tails said.

"Goodnight, my little princes. Tomorrow you training begins." Francesca grins evilly.

_**I've been exiled, persecuted**_

_**Left alone with no defense**_

_**when I think of hwat that brute does**_

_**I get a little tense**_

_**But I dream a dream so pretty**_

_**That I dont' feeel so depressed**_

_**Cause it sooths my inner kitty **_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

_**The sound of Ty's dying grasp**_

Tighten pretends to be Ty pretending to be dead while Dib rolled his eyes.

_**His daughters squealling in my grasp**_

Gaz and Ty Lee kicked tighten when he picks them up.

_**His heroes and cartoons' mournful cry**_

_**That's my lullaby**_

_**Now the past I've tried forgetting**_

_**And my foes I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is, I know it's retty**_

_**But I hate to let them live**_

Dib:_** So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Ty a tree**_

Francesca:_** Oh, the battle may be bloody**_

_**But that kinda works for me**_

Francesca ran down as the villains cheered.

_**The melody of angry growls**_

_**A couterpart of painful howls**_

_**A symphony of dark, oh my,**_

_**That's my lullaby**_

Francesca walks around Fakir and Tails who are sleeping.

_**Sideshow Bob is gone...but Francesca's still around**_

_**To love these little lads**_

_**Till they're born to be killers**_

_**With a lust for being bad**_

The others watched him as Dib, Tighten, Ty Lee and Gaz are close to them.

Tighten:_** Sleep you little termites!**_

Dib(covering Tighten's mouth): _**He means precious little things**_

Ty Lee pushed Tighten and Dib aside.

Ty Lee and Gaz: _**One day when you're big and strong**_

Francesca:_** You will be a king!**_

Francsca rips the rock to make the pathway to go through, pointing at Tails and Fakir while the others walked closer to them.

_**The pound of the drums of war**_

_**The thrill of Fakir and Tails' mighty roar**_

Tighten:_** The joy of vengeance!**_

Ty Lee:_**Testify!**_

Francesca:_** I can hear the screaming**_

Dib and Gaz:_** "Fakir and Tails, what a guy!"**_

Francesca: _**Payback time is nearing**_

_**And then our flag will fly**_

_**Against a blood-red sy**_

_**That's my lullaby**_

Francesca and the others laughed evilly knowing that they'll take over the kingdom.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where we see Fakir, Ahiru, Tails and Cosmo all grown up and the girls almost get killed during their first hunt thanks to Tighten, Dib, Ty Lee and Gaz. FYI, Tighten is the main Nuka in this story, but Dib's like half Nuka, half Vitani and like Ty Lee and Gaz, he reforms in the end of the story. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6: Ahiru and Cosmo's First Hunt

Here is where the boys and girls meet again...grown up.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ahiru and Cosmo's First Hunt**

That night, at Shifu's hut, Shifu finsihed painting Cosmo and Ahiru as a 5 and 9 years old, "Oh, Terra, everyday Ahiru and Cosm grow more beautiful into queens that will someday make us very proud." Shifu then eyed the paintings of Tails and Fakir, "But these boys, Fakir and Tails grows stronger. And Francesca fills their hearts with hate. I am verry worried, Terro. Things are not going well." Shifu looks down sadly, when his gourds got his attention.

"You have a plan?" Shifu asked as a gourd fell split in half. "What?" Shifu picks it up and sees the painting of Ahiru and Fakir and Tails and Cosmo. "Tails and Cosmo...and...Fakir and Ahiru...together? This is the plan?" Shifu then yelled, "Are you crazy? This will never work. Oh, Terro, you've been up there too long. Your head's in the clouds!" the wind blew hard on Shifu, "Okay, okay, okay, okay, OKAY! I don't think this is going to work...but I trust you. I hope you know what you're doing!"

* * *

At the Outlands, Francesca smiles at Tails, who is now 8 years old and Fakir who is now 17 no longer normal kids, but their eyes are full of hate.

"You are ready." Francesca chuckles evily and walks around them, trying to get a good look at them "Nice, very nice. You have the same blackeness in your souls that Sideshow Bob has.

"We will avenge Sideshow Bob. Takes his place in the Toonlands." Tails replied, cruely which makes a few people scared.

"Correct. What have I taught you?" Francesca asked.

"Ty is the enemy." Frakir answered, still not moving.

"And what must you two do?" Francesa grinned.

"We must kill him!" Fakir and Tails yelled. The villains cheered in reply.

* * *

Back at the kingdom, Riley walked past the cartoons as they stood and waited for Cosmo and Ahiru come out Riely came next to her husband, Ty, who sighed.

"This is awesome." Isabella said.

"Ahiru and Cosmo's first hunt." said Todd.

"You must be proud." Isabella said to Riley.

"Look, here they come." said Todd. Cosmo, now 8 years old and Ahiru now 14 walk over the trail. "Ahiru and Cosmo." Donald jumped on the treebranch, smiling. Bloo ande Amaryllis hugged each other while Eduardo smiled.

"Good luck, girls." Chris Maclean said.

"This will be great." Grim added.

"Their first hunt, so exciting.' Homer grinned.

"You can do it!" Duncan said.

"It's your day, girls." Jimmy Two Shoes said.

"Good luck, guys." Shadow agreed.

"My how, you've grown." Aqua, Ty's mother said. Riley walked towards her daughters and hugs them while Ty looks down sadly.

"You'll do fine." Riley said. Cosmo and Ahiru nod and reminded Ty. "Daddy," Ahiru said. "You have prove to let me and Cosmo do this on our own? Promise?"

Ty glances at Riley who raised her eybrows at him. He rolled his eyes unaware, "Alright, I promise." Ahiru and Cosmo smile and hug him. Amaryllis, Bloo and Eduardo start bawling their eyes out.

"Come on, let's go." Cosmo ran off ot the field followed by Ahiru. Ty looks down at his other friends stood next to him, "Make sure they don't get hurt," He whispered.

"Wait, you promised tha thtey can do this on their own." said Amaryllis.

"Don't worry, this is the last time I do this." said Ty as he left. Bloo and the others begin humming again before they slide off the rock, they drop over the side and out of view.

* * *

At the fields, Cosmo and Ahiru begin their hunt as they try to be quiet. Cosmo steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of antelope running. Cosmo and Ahiru ru frustrated after them, but fail.

Ahiru glared at Cosmo, "Sorry."

* * *

At the graveyard, Gaz who is now 9 years old Ty Lee who is now 16 years old, Dib who is now 12 and Tighten who is now 28 stood at the ledge. "Eeh, this palce is even crepier since Eris and the other villains ran off." Dib said.

"Sheesh." Gaz mubmles as she and Ty Lee held a kindle in her hand and jumped off.

"I'm not scared, okay?" Tighten said annoyed. They jump down next to the sprout, Gaz, Ty Lee and Dib jump the kindling against the edge.

"I don't kow why we have to be here, that's all." said Dib. "If the boys are no special, why does they need? Tighten and I never had a CHANCE!" he and Tighten scream because the gas hit their rears. Gaz and Ty Lee grin evilly until their faces light up, grin evilly as the near spout, burst lightning the stick ablaze.

"Come on, the girls started their hunt." Gaz said as she picked up the burning sticks.

"We have to move quickly!" Ty Lee said as she, Gaz and Dib ran off.

Tighten tried to light his stick, when the spouts sparked up, putting not only the stick but Tighten's hair on fire and scorched his face. "OW! FIRE!" he laughs crazily as he catches up with his brother and sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloo, Eduardo and Amaryllis are following Ahiru and Cosmo. Eduardo's horns are sticking above the grass while Bloo rises up next to it, sees the horns and yelps in suprise and ducks down. The three cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from the tree to tree with SWAT-team style, "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. Amaryllis leasp into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio."

"Tango Charley Alfalfa, what's your position?" Amaryllis asked

Eduardo became confused, "Um...upright head tuned slightly to the left...tail erect."

"Why do I bother?" Amarillys asked, she scans the horizon, framing Cosmo and Ahiru in her fingers, "Aha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahiru and Cosmo are stalking the antelope again. They carefully stop over the sticks and stones until Ahiru kocks one of them over with her feet, alertign the antelope into running yet again. They jump out and tried to catch them.

Bloo and company saw the herd running towards tehm in shriek in fright, "This must be where the deer and antelope play!" said Bloo. AS the anteloppasse. They turn around and screamed, seeing Cosmo and Ahiru standing their panting. Bloo recovered and chuckled nervously.

"Bloo, what you and the others doing here?" Ahiru asked sternly.

"Uh, shopping." Bloo lied. "We thought a nice pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little potpourri..."

"Our father sent you." said Cosmo. "After he promised to let us do this on our own, but he lied!"

"No, he just doesn't wanna see you get hurt." said Amaryllis.

"I should have known he would never give us a real chance." Cosmo ran past the others.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Bloo asked.

"We're doing this on our own, away from the kingdom!" Ahiru said as she and Cosmo ran off with anger and sadness.

"Hey, come back!" Bloo said as he and the others chase after them. "That's just great! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around their necks."

"Or a beeper." Eduardo adds.

* * *

Cosmo and Ahiru had to run, toward the edge of the kingdom, but what they didn't know was that Tighten, Dib, Gaz and Ty Lee were standing above with the flaming sticks.

"Let's light fire!" Dib shouts when he, Gaz, Tighten and Ty Lee ran down the slope. Ty Lee, Dib and Gaz laugh madlywhile Tighten light the grass on fire, but makes it a circle. "Roasty toasty princesses, roasty toasty princesses!" Tighten hopped around in circles. Soon he stands in the center of the circles. "Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?" he realized, "Fire!" Tighten rockets in the air and lands on a good distance away laughing like crazy.

"Come on, idiot!" Ty Lee said as she, Dib and Gaz grab him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the antelope spook at something near Ahiru and Cosmo, and they turn and began to gallop off. Ahiru and Cosmo give the chase until they notice the fire burning on the horizon and the antelope turn and run back in their direction. They panic, turn and began to run back the way they came; antelopes and birds follow them. High above the flames, Francesca, Fakir and Tails stood there watching.

"The plan is in motion." Francesca turns to them, "Go!" Fakir and Tails say a word, but they run down the slope

* * *

At Toon Rock, Ty kept pacing around with Donald several steps away.

"Don't worry, Ty. They'll be fine. What could happen?" Donald looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.

"No...no! Cosmo! Ahiru! Donald, run ahead! Find the girls!" Ty ran followed by his friends and the other cartoons.

Cosmo and Ahiru is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but find themselves trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke.

"QUACK!" Ahiru said and by magic she trasnformed into a yellow duck with an orange beak.

"Ahiru!" Cosmo picked up her sister as she sees a high stone overhang the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb the side but falls unconcious upon reaching the top, dropping Ahiru also unconcious. Tails and Fakir appear from the smoke and looms over them; they wake up for a moment and sees them bare their teeth at them, then looses conciousness again. Tails picks Cosmo up bridle style while Fakir picks up Ahiru and began to carry them from the fire. They leap across chasms with flames roaring then they tumble with the girls down a slope into a pool of awatr, where Cosmo begins to sink and Ahiru transformed back into a human much to the boys' shock. They swam down for them and drag them to shore. Donald running ahead, watches the event.

"I must tell Ty!" Donald gasped. Donald ran back to find Ty. Tails and Fakir carry Cosmo and Ahiru to shore, until they woke up, gasping for breath. "Where...where are we?" asked Ahiru.

"You're safe in the Cartoonlands." Fakir replied.

"The kingdom...no!" Cosmo got up, glaring at the boys, "Why did you bring me here? Who do you two think you are?"

"I think we're the onces who just saved you and your sister's lives!" Tais snapped.

""Look, we have everything under control." said Cosmo.

"Not fromw here we're standing." said Fakir.

"Then move downward!" Ahiru began to leave with Cosmo following her in a huff. Tails and Fakir growled and ran in front of them, smirking. Cosmo and Ahiru decided to jump side to side, but Tails and Fakir getting in their way.

"What are you doing?" asked Tails and Fakir until Ahiru and Cosmo realized, "Tails? Fakir?"

Tails and Fakir smile, knowing that they met their longtime friends. "Cosmo! Ahiru!" Ty yelled as he and his friends and the other cartoons arrived. Ty jumped in front of his daughters, snarling and growling at Fakir and Tails.

"Girls, you're alright!" Riley said as Cosmo hugged each other, until Cosmo glared at Ty. "Father, how could you break your promise!"

"It was a good thing I did. I almost lost you both. No more hunts for you, not ever. I'll hunt them for you." Ty said.

"But we were doing just fine!" Ahiru snapped. "Even before Fakir and Tails-"

"Fakir? Tails?" Ty never forgets that Fakir and Tails are Francesca's sons. Ty glares at Fakir and Tails who glare at them as Fakir is holding a spear Francesca gave him.

"Ty?" Riley asked.

"Hey you!" Shifu yelled from the little stone. "How dare you save the kings' daughters?"

"You saved them?" asked Ty, very surprised. "Why?"

"We humbly ask to join your clan." Tails replied.

"No." Ty said immediately. "You were banished with the other Outsiders!"

"We have left those freaks!" Fakir said. "We're rouges. Judge me onw, for what we are...or are we to be blamed for such a crime we didn't commit?" Fakir asked. Ty snarls and paced around.

"Ty, you owe them your daughters' lives." said Riley.

"Yeah, if they didn't save them, they would have been killed." Isabella added.

"Isabella's right, sire." said Donald. "clearly wera re in his defeat...and royal protocool demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Ty paces around some more for a moent and then makes his decision.

"My father's low will prevail. For now, I reserve your judgement. We'll see who you really are." Ty said.

Tails and Fakir smile invardly and look sidelong Ahiru and Cosmo who smile back at him. Donald turns his back on Tails and Fakir. "Hmph! Riffraffs!" Donald ran off. All of them make their way back to Toon Rock with Tails and Fakir behind Ty and growling to himself the plan is working.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Wow, Ahiru and Fakir and Tails and Cosmo are reunited and the boys are staying at Toon Rock for a while, but soon they fall in love. The next chapter is where the boys learn how to have fun.


	7. Chapter 7: Having Fun

Here is the chapter where Ahiru and Cosmo teach Fakir and Tails how to have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Having Fun**

As night falls at Toon Rock, Ty notices Tails and Fakir are about to go into the inner cave with the cartoons. Ty growls and jumps in front of them with a growl and initadates them away from the cave opening as he goes realizes that he nor Fakir are not allowed to go in, but they get some rest next to the rock to sleep. Cosmo and Ahiru walk towards them, smiling.

"Hey, thanks for saving our lives." said Ahiru.

"What kind of hunters are you, princesses?" Fakir aseked. "You and your sister almost got killed out there."

"What?" Cosmo asked.

"You two wouldn't last three days on your own." Fakir smirked.

Ahiru and Cosmo gasp," Oh, and I suppose you could teach us?"

"Hey...yeah." Tails chuckled.

"Girls!" Ty shouts from the cave.

"Coming!" Cosmo shouts as she runs into the cave. Ahiru then said to Fakir and Tails, "Alright, impress us. We start at dawn." said Ahiru as she walks back to the cave. Tails and Fakir chuckle, "We'll look foreward to that."

Meanwhile, Dib, Tighten and Francesca watch from the nearby hill. Dib gasped, "Oh, did you ee that? They had to let them go! If that were me..."

"Shut up, idiots!'" Francesca snapped. "That fire-rescue worked perfectlly and Ty fell for it! Now the closer Tails and Fakir get to the daughters, the closer he get to Ty. And once they get to Ty alone..." she takes a dagger and slices a treefrom its trunk.

In the middle of the ngiht, Ty tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming of the moment when his father died. In his dream, he is at the top fo the ledge, reaching down for Terro who is just out of reach.

"Ty! Ty! Help me!" Terra shouted, still having trouble on the ledge.

"Father!" Ty shouted. Suddenly, Ty heard an eavil laugh; he turned and saw Sideshow Bob laughin on the rocks agains the moonlight. Ty continues to reach Terro, "Dad...just...a little farther..." Ty felt Sideshow Bob grabbbing his arm with his hands, "Gotcha! Trust me!"

"Ty!" Ty saw Terra slipping off the ledge and into the gorge.

"NOOOOO!" Ty screamed as he saw Terra falling to his death. "Sideshow Bob!" he glared, but then Sideshow Bob turned into two and to his surprise, they turned into Tails and Fakir. "Tails? Fakir?" They push him off the ledge and into the gorge, screaming! Ty wakes up and looks around panting in fright. He finally calms himself down and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ty got out of the cave, stretches and walks into the nearby valley floor where the water hole is. Ty decides to get a drink to calm down and forget the nightmare he had. What he didnt' not was that Tails and Fakir are behind the rock, holding a dart tranquilizer machine and a spear Francesca gave him. He was about to strike, until Cosmo and Ahiru jumped in front of them, from the rock.

"Good morning." Cosmo said.

"We're ready for our first lesson." said Ahiru, jumpin around, very frisky. "Surprised you, huh?"

Fakir and Tails look at the awatering hole and noticed that Ty is gone.

"Hey, come on!" Ahiru and Cosmo call running off, laughing. Tails and Fakir are still dumbstruck and took a last glance as the watering hole. He growls that they have their chance to kill Ty has failed, but they'll try again. Tails and Fakir turn and follow the girls.

* * *

That day, Fakir and Tails stood in front of the grass, but Tails stood in front of the grass, but they keep hearing noises in the grass from Ahiru and Cosmo. Tails smiles a little as he said to himself, "Three...two...one..."

"Gotcha!" Ahiru and Cosmo leap towards Tails and Fakir, but they duck. The girls tumbles over on the ground. The boys step over to them and looking down at them. Cosmo cuckles, "You guys can hear us, huh?"

"Only...a lot. You're still breathing too loud. Relax...feel the earth under your feet...so it doesn't shift an doesn't make noise." Cosmo and Ahiru did the same as Fakir and Tails, until a flock of Spearows inturrupted them, alighting beyond a nearby hill.

"Shh...watch the hunters and learn." Fakir said. He and Tails run silently walk toward them. Then they leap over the ridge as they pounce with the spear pointing right down on to of Bloo and Amaryllis as they scream, making the boys freeze in the position in which they hit the ground.

"Don't kill us, pleae! I...I...I never really net-your tyrant. I mean, uh-Sideshow Bob. Bob. A heck of a guy. A litlte snooty, but I..." Amaryllis said.

"Bloo, Amaryllis what are you doing here?" Cosmo asked.

"Are you two following us again?" Ahiru asked, sternly.

"Cosmo, Ahiru, thank goodness. Hey for once, we're not following you. This most happens to be the best smoragasborg in the Toonlands: Bugs everywhere!" Bloo said as he and Amaryllis gestured to a lot of crows eating a lot of bugs. "But you don't call for a reservation and yeesh!" Bloo turns towards the crows, "Get outta there, ya scavengrs. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Bloo tried to scare the crwos away, but one pecked him on the eye which was black. Eduardo and Amaryllis rushes down the hill and back up, scattering crows who come back seconds later. Cosmo and Ahiru notice in amusement while Tails and Fakir are bewildered.

"Guys, I'm getting tired. I need to lose some pounds." Eduardo said with a lot of crows on his back. Plus Amaryllis was tired out.

"Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Blo scared off the crows on Eduardo's back while Ahiru, Fakir, Tails and Cosmo run donw the hill as Cosmo still laughs.

"Hey, maybe they can help!" Eduardo said.

"Oh yeah..there's an idea. Right let the vicious Outsiders..." Bloo paused for a moment, "Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if they help?"

"What?" asked Eduardo.

"You wanna lend a hand?" Bloo asked Tails and Fakir. "Use that spear! Work with me."

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Like this." Cosmo held her spear and she and Ahiru threw causing the crows to fly off.

"Whoo-hoo! C'mon!" Bloo said.

"Do it again!' Amaryllis cheered.

Fakir and Tails do the same and the crows flew away.

"Yeah!" Bloo said as he, Amaryllis and Eduardo began to run. Tails and Fakir are clueless when they, Ahiru and Cosmo start running downhill. "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Fakir asked.

"Training? This is just for fun!" Ahiru replied.

"Fun?" asked Tails, since he and Fakir never heard of that word before. Bloo flies on a crow, "You gotta get out more! Yee-haw!" Bloo falls off the crow and lands on Amaryllis's arms as they ride Eduardo piggyback.

"Yeehaw! Yee-haw!" Fakir and Tails is getting the idea. The group run downt he hill between rows of rocks as Tails yelled, "Yee-haw!" Suddenly, they stopped running as the saw Nidokings with the crows on top of them.

"Uh-oh." Cosmo said. The crows made raspberries at htema nd the Nidokings are angry. They ran off and screamed as the Nidokins are on their tail. Tails, Cosmo, Ahiru and Fakir slid on the sidepath while Amaryllis, Bloo and Eduardo turn to a corner using a edge of a small overhanging.

"Hey, Nidoking!" Bloo yelled. The Nidokings ran pass by when the group hid themselves.

"What a blast!" Fakir said in excitement.

"Oh sorry." Eduardo said. Amaryllis and Bloo give Tails a noogie, "You and Fakir are okay, Tails."

"Hey!" Fakir said.

"You're okay." Bloo smiled. They now tried to squeeze out of the crevice until Cosmo and Ahiru's lips are close to Tails and Fakir's. The four looked at each other, all quite embarrassed.

"Sorry." Ahiru blushed.

"Hey, are you guys coming or what?" Bloo asked. Tails and Comso and Ahiru and Fair walked off side by side with their friends, laughing.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where Shifu make the four new couples a date to remember. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8: Upendi

Here is the love song of this story...one of them that is.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Upendi**

At night, Tails and Cosmo and Ahiru and Fakir are lying on their back laughina s they look up at the stars. Tails did have a great time of having fun. "See htat? See that?" asked Tails, pointing up at the sky. "Look at that, it's really pretty!"

"What? Oh yeah!" said Cosmo. "Look ther'es one that looks like a baby rabbit." see the fluffy tail."

"Yeah...hey! There's one that looks like two dragons kiling each other for a scrap of meal." Fakir laughed, but it wasn't Ahiru nor Cosmo's cup of tea.

"Uh, Fakir, I think you wanna talk about something else." said Tails. "Never done this before.'

"Really? Our father and we used to do this all the time. He says that the great Kings of the past are up there." Ahiru said.

"You think Sideshow Bob is up there?" Tails asked as he and Cosmo stared at each other. Ahiru and Fakir stared at each other too.

Fakir got up and moves off, "He wasn't our father, but he was still..."

Tails sighed, finishing his sentence, "...part of us."

Cosmo and Ahiru get up and walked next to them. "Our father said there was a darkness in Sideshow Bob he couldn't escape." Ahiru said.

"Maybe there's a darkness in us too." Fakir said as he and Tails look down sadly. Ahiru and Cosmo held their hands and they began to kiss. Meanwhile Ty watches them from the hill some distance away; he addresses to the sky, "Father. I am lost. Tails and Fakir are one of them, Sideshow Bob's heirs. How can I accept that."

"Ty?" Ty turns and sees Riley walking towards him;.

"I was...seeking counsel from the Great Kings." said Ty.

"Did they help?" asked Riley.

Ty sighs, "Silent as stars my fathe rwould never..."

Riley put her head on her husband's shoulder. "Oh, Ty, you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps, Tails and Fakir do not." Ty looked surprise. "What? How did you know what..." Riley chuckled, "I can see them down there just easily as you can. Get to know them and see." she turnsand walks off, after a moment of hesitation, Ty follows.

* * *

Tails and Cosmo and Fakir and Ahiru continue kissing until the boys pull themselves away, clearing their throats.

"What's wrong?" asked Cosmo.

"Nothing." said Tails.

"Tails...Fakir..." Ahiru and Cosmo are worried.

"IT's just that...our whole life we've been trained to..." Fakir stops. "Nothing. I gotta go. Come on, Tails." Fakir and Tails turn and walk off.

"Tails, Fakir, wait!" Cosmo and Ahiru said. The boys pauses for a moemnt and looked at the girls' faces staring back at the. They look away and continue to morve, but is stopped by Shifu's figner pointing up from the grass.

"Who was that?" asked Tails confused.

"Uh...friend of the family." said Cosmo chuckling as Ahiru smiled and Fakir is confused. They saw Shifu, lying on his back. Shifu slips off and darts away, tugging Fakir's arm, laughing. "Comeo n! You follow Shifu, he knows the way."

"The way where?" Tails asked.

"You follow, you see! Hurry now!" Shifu yelled from the cliff.

"Tails, Fakir, come on!" Ahiru ran giggling followed by Cosmo. The kids followed Shifu who is jumping from the tree laughing.

"Where is he taking us?" Fakir asked as he, Fakir, Ahiru and Cosmowent ot the beautiful place in the kingdom.

"To a special palce in your heart...called Upendi." said Shifu pushed Ahiru and Fakir and Tails and Cosmo's lips together. The four new couples sat on a big leafs as Shifu started singing.

Shifu:_** There's a place wher eth ecrazy moon**_

_**Makes the Wickershams sing and the dingos swoon**_

_**And the sultry scat of the lotus bloom**_

_**Will carry you away**_

_**Where the hippos swing from the jungle vine**_

_**And the barn animals rumble in a congaline**_

_**And the snakes are intertwined **_

_**And the stars come out to play**_

_**In Upendi!**_

_**Where the passion fruit grow sweet **_

_**And it's so divine **_

_**That you lose your mind **_

_**As it sweeps you off yoru feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true **_

_**Your heart will lead you there**_

"Where is it?" Cosmo asked. Shifu covered her eyes, "No place you don't take with you." Cosmo and Ahiru giggles.

_**You better watch your step cause the path is steep**_

_**Better hold your breath cause the water's deep**_

_**It's a long way down over Lover's Leap**_

_**But falling's half the fun**_

_**In Upendi!**_

_**Where the passion fruit grow sweet **_

_**And it's so divine **_

_**That you lose your mind **_

_**As it sweeps you off yoru feet**_

_**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true **_

_**Your heart will lead you there**_

_**You can leap from the bush like there's no tomorrow**_

_**From Tazmania to Kilamanjaro**_

_**But you'll find Upendi wherever you are**_

_**Oh, underneath the sunday**_

"Upendi means "love" doesn't it?" asked Ahiru.

"Welcome to Upendi!" said Shifu.

Shifu and Chorus:_**In Upendi!**_

_**Where the passion fruit grow sweet **_

_**And it's so divine **_

_**That you lose your mind **_

_**As it sweeps you off yoru feet**_

Shifu, Tails, Cosmo, Ahriu and Fakir: _**In Upendi**_

_**Without a worry or a care**_

_**It just takes two**_

_**To make it true **_

_**Your heart will take you there**_

* * *

As the song ended, Tails, Cosmo, Ahiru and Fakir sang together as they walked back to Toon Rock alone.

"Goodnight." Fakir said.

"Goodnight." said Ahiru.

"Goodnight." Tails said.

"Goodnight." said Cosmo as she and the other girls walk off to the main cavern after looking back in the boys' direction and sighing dreamingly and Tails and Fakir go to their stary sleeping place. Ty appears in the direaction Cosmo and Ahiru walk in as he approaches the boys.

"It's kinda cold tonight, huh?" asked Ty. "Come on in." Tais and Fakir smile as they follow Ty into the cave. Meanwhile Gaz and Ty Lee watch from the distance.

"Get him! What are you waiting for? Tails, Fakir, get them!" whispered Gaz. She and Ty Lee lied down and stared in despair as she reallized Tails and Fakir are not gonna attack Ty. They growled.

"I gotta represent report this to Mom." said Ty Lee.

"Right behind you." said Gaz as they rushed back to tell Francesca.

* * *

Francesca snarled, "Are you sure?"

"Affirmive. We saw it with our own eyes." said Ty Lee.

"Tails and Fakir cannot betray us!" Francesca snarled.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where after Tails and Fakir are exposed as frauds by Francesca, Tighten is killed during a battle and the boys are exiled from the kingdom much to the shock of Cosmo and Ahiru. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9: They're Not One of Us

Here is the chapter where Tails and Fakir are exposed and exiled.

* * *

**Chapter 9: They Are Not One of Us**

That morning, Tails and Fakir walk out of the cave, he need to tell Cosmo and Ahiru the truth of why they came here. "Okay, we have to tell them. Oh how do I start. "Ahiru...Francesca has a plot and we was part of it. But I don't wanna because...I love you and Tails loves you, Cosmo."

Tails sighed, "That ain't gonna work, Fakir. They'll never believe us." Tails said.

"But we gotta try." said Fakir as he sees Ahiru and Tails saw Cosmo walking out of the cave as he was about to go in. "Cosmo, Ahiru, we wanna talk to you."

"Girls, I don't want you two talking to them!" Ty said sternly. Cosmo and Ahiru glared at him, but he smiled, "I want to talk to them." Cosmo and Ahiru's faces brighten. Ty winks at them and he, Tails and Fakir go out onto the promantory and down onto the field. Ty, Tails and Fakir walk in the field, where it was nearly burnt.

"Sideshow Bob couldn't let go of his hate and then in the end, it destroyed him." said Ty

"We've...never heard the story of Sideshow Bob that way." said Tails. "He truly was a killer."

"Fire is a killer." Ty continues. "Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the greater before..." he puts his hand down and raises some dust, when he lifts it, a young plant is there. "If given the chance." Suddenly an evil chuckle from the dust was here.

"Oh no." Fakir gasped as he and Tails realized what's happening. Many villains appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them.

"No,...oh, no...no..." Tails didn't like this, until he sees Francesca walking out of the dust. "Why, Ty..."

"Francesca!" Ty glared as he got in his Grossology uniform.

"What are you doing out here and so alone?" Francesca asked as the villains circled around them. "Well done, boys, just as we planned."

"You!" Ty glared at Tails and Fakir.

"We didn't have anything to do with this!" Tails begged.

"Attack!" Francesca ordered. The villains began to attack Ty as he began to fight them.

"NO!" Fakir and Tails yelled. Fakir tried to help Ty, but is battered off by another villain and faces to the side, hitting his head ond a rock.

"Fakir!" Tails tried to punch another villain, but he crushed his hand and knocked him out too. Ty is thrown to the bottom of the ravine, villains slide down the slope towards them.

"Yes! We'll get him!" Francesca yelled. Gaz, Ty Lee, Dib and the other villains attack again forcing Ty to flee down the canyon.

"Remember your training! As a uniut!" Francesca yelled some more. Ty is trapped, he tries to climb down the walls of th ecanyon, using the piled up logs to gain purchase. Tails and Fakir are above him on the ledge.

"Ty!" shouted Fakir.

"Get him, boys! Get him! Do it now!" Francesca shouted, but they didn't. Tighten jumps from the crowd. "I'll do it for you, mother!"

"Tighten, are you out of your mind?" shouted Dib.

Tighten laughs as he continues climbing up the pile of rocks, "Are you watching, Mother?" he said softly, "I'm doing it for you and I'm doing it for me," Tighten chases Ty up a slope with several broken logs, strawn across it. Just as Ty reaches the tops, Tighten grabs his ankley, "This may be my moment of glory!"

The log where Tighten had his cape on breaks causing Tighten to loose his grip on Ty's ankle and begin to fall. Ty reaches the top as his outfit turnns back into his normal attire, but the pile of logs roll down the slope with Tighten among them,; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. Tighten is trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slopes to see one final rock finally in his direction. He grimmaces terrified as the log falls on him. Tails and Fakir rush down to help free Tighten, but he is swatted aside by Francesca who pulls enough logs to see Tighten's face as Dib watches.

"Brother?" Dib said.

"Hal..." Francesca said.

Tighten is gasping for air, and coughing, "I'm sorry, Mother...I tried..." Francesca hushed him as she rocked his face with her hands, but Tighten is now dead. Gaz and Ty Lee appear next to Francesca and Dib on the edge of the log.

"Tighten..." Ty Lee, Gaz, Dib and Francesca are now sad.

* * *

Back at the kingdom, Ty is walking back, very weak. Cosmo and Ahiru see him from a distance off, "Father...Father! Donald, get help!"

"Oh, yes, help at once. Of course!" Donald ran back. Ty kept wlaking as Bloo, Amaryllis and Eduardo reach them.

"Father?" Ahiru asked.

"Ty, talk to me!" Amaryllis said. Ty coughed and wheezed, having a hard time speaking. "Tails...Fakir...ambush." Ty collapsed on the ground.

"Dad!" Cosmo yelled.

"IT's alright, buddy, we're heare for you." Said Bloo as they began to pick up Ty and drag Ty back to the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains/anti-hero cartoons gathered in memorial for Tighten.

"Roberto, watch over my poor Hal." Francesca glared at Fakir and Tails. "You!" She slashed Fakir in the face and then kicks Tails down. The two yell in pain as Fakir looks away, but as he turned, Fakir now had a scar over his left eye just like Sideshow Bob. Tails got up as Francesca recovers after being shocked.

"What have you done?!" she roared.

"We-we-we didn't mean to..it wasn't our fault!" Tails said forcefully. "We did nothing!"

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your own clan...including Sideshow Bob!" Francesca said.

"We want nothing more to do of him!" Fakir shouted.

"You betrayed us!" Dib said. "You aren't my brothers!"

Fakir and Tails could only gasp at what he just said. Francesca then said, "You cannot escape it! Tighten is dead because of you two!"

"No..." Fakir and Tails said.

"You two killed your own brother!"

"NO!" Fakir and Tails turned and ran pass the villains about to go after them, but Francesca stopped, "Let them go! Ty has hurt me for the last time...now he's corrupted Tails and Fakir! Listen to me...Ty is weak and injured. Now it is time to attack. We will take his entire kingdom...by force!" Francesca laughs evilly as the others cheered in reply.

* * *

Back at Toon Rock, Ty is waking up as Riley, Todd and Isabella are taking care of him.

"Daddy, it can't be true." said Cosmo. All of the cartoons and animals were gathered until they see Tails and Fakir.

"It's Tails and Fakir!" Geoff said. "What are they doing here?"

"That's Tails and Fakir!" Ino said.

"Look at that scar," Sakura added as she and the others let Tails and Fakir pass.

"I can't believe they're here." said Kyo.

"That's Tails and Fakir?" asked Maya.

"Tails! Fakir!" Ahiru and Cosmo smile happily as they ran towards them, but Ty snarles and jumps cuttign them off. Tails and Fakir approach down the narrow aisle betweent eh people.

"I never trusted them." said Naruto.

"It's the Outsiders!" Tadase said.

"It's those little troublemakers!" said Harima.

"Why I oughta...let me at them, let me at them," Said Bloo. "Hold me back."

"Okay." Eduardo began to hold Bloo back.

"Let me at them, let me at them!" Bloo said.

"Okay." Eduardo let him go. Bloo lurked foreward turning back to Eduardo, "I think your missing the basic point here."

"Uh..." Eduardo began to think. Tails and Fakir kept proceeding as the other swatched him, "What are they doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"They don't belong here." said Sora.

"Look at the scar on Fakir's face." Ash added.

"He looks just like Sideshow Bob." Shadow agreed.

"Why have you come back?" demanded Ty.

"Ty, we had nothing to do with-" said Tails,.

"You don't belong here!" Ty snapped.

"Please, we ask for your forgivness." Fakir begged.

"Daddy, please listen to them," Ahiru and Cosmo begged.

"Silence!" Ty yelled at his daughters and turned to Tails and Fakir, "When you first came here, you asked for judgement."

"Give them what they deserved!" Timmy shouted. Ty continues, "And we pass it now."

"Kick them out!" Aang said.

"That's right!" Katara added.

"Judgement day is here!" shouted Sokka.

"EXILE!" Ty yelled.

_**"NO!"**_ Cosmo and Ahiru yelled. Tails and Fakir look at the people as they began to stomp their feet.

"No! Tails! Fakir!" Ahiru and Cosmo were about to stop this, but they were blocked by Chris and Grim. Tails and Fakir kept watching until Luke, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan and Mara Jade are gaging up to them, holding their lightsabers.

Chorus:_** Deception**_

_**Disgrace **_

_**Evil as plain as the scar on Fakir's face**_

Trent:_**Deception(an outrage)**_

Clay Baily:_**Disgrace(for shame)**_

Tails and Fakir began to dodge the attacks of the Shen Gong Wu making them run.

Raimundo: _**They ask for trouble the moment they came**_

Kyo:_** Deception(an outrage)**_

Tadase:_** (You know these outsider type)**_

Ash:_** Evil as plain as the scar on Fakir's face**_

Lita:_** (See you later, alligator)**_

Shadow:_**Deception(an outrage)**_

Spyro:_**Disgrace(for shame)**_

Sora:_** (Traitor, go back with your own)**_

Raimundo:_** He asked for trouble the moment he came**_

Maya:_** (See you later, alligator)**_

After Fakir and Tails keep running away from everyone, Ty kept watching him as the flock of Starlys flew down towards Tails and Fakir, attacking them.

All:_** Born with grief**_

_**Raised in hate**_

_**Helpless to defy his fate**_

_**Let them run**_

_**Let them live**_

_**But do not forgetting**_

_**What we cannot forgive**_

_**And they are not one of us**_

_**They has never been one of us**_

Cosmo and Ahiru ran past Grim and Chris, but they were blocked by Courtney and Gwen.

_**They are not part of us**_

_**Not our kind**_

Tails and Fakir are hounded from the kingdom. As they look at their reflection in the water, Fakir gasps as his reflection turns into Sideshow Bob's.

_**Someone once lied to us**_

_**Now we're not so blindfolded**_

_**For we know they would do what they have done**_

Truffles: _** He is not one of us**_

Tails and Fakir have no choice, but to leave the kingdom and go into exile.

Roxas:_** Deception**_

Jack:_**Disgrace **_

Cosmo and Ahiru began to weep as they saw Tails and Fakir leave.

Chorus:_**Deception**_

_**Disgrace **_

_**Deception**_

Ty turned away, knowing that his job is done. Shifu, meanwhile watched Tails and Fakir leaving from a distance. "Oh no..." Shifu put his hand to his face, knowing that the plan has failed, all thanks to Ty.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Ahiru and Cosmo reunite with Fakir and Tails via love song which happens to be one of the greatest love songs and my favorite. Read and . No flames.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Will Find a Way

Here is where Ahiru and Fakir and Tails and Cosmo reunite.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Love Will Find a Way**

That evening, Ty stood at the ledge of the rock, staring at the distance, after he exiled Fakir and Tails. Cosmo and Ahiru are in shock of what he just did. "Father, please, reconsider!" Ahiru begged.

"You two would not go anywhere without an escort from now on!" said Ty.

"No! That's not..." said Cosmo.

"They used you to get to me!"

"No! Tails loves me for me!" Cosmo said.

"And Fakir loves me too!" Ahiru said.

"Because you are my daughters, you will not leave Toon Rock, you will stay where I can see you, away from them!"

"You don't know them!" Cosmo said.

"I know that they're following in Sideshow Bob's footprints, and I must folllow my father's."

"You will never be Terra!" Ahiru shouts.

Ty is stunned, but silenced...Ahiru and Cosmo break down and runs back to her den to lie down crying. Just then Cosmo sees a stream of light shining througha hole in the hole. Determined, she whistled for Ahiru to come here. Ahiru crawled down to the wall and then she and Cosmo pushed the rocks away before they crawled through the hole. They ran down the same path as Fakir and Tails, but they couldn't find them.

"Tails? Tails..." Cosmo said as she and Ahiru walk thorugh the stream that Fakir and Tails went through. They look to see half of their reflections.

"Fakir!" Ahiru called as they continue looking through a cave calling his name, "Fakir..."

"Tails..." Cosmo sighed. Cosmo and Ahiru reflect on Tails and Fakir and their time together as they have seen and been through.

Cosmo:_** In a perfect world**_

_**Like we've never known**_

_**We would never be**_

_**To face the world alone**_

Ahiru: _**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart**_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_

Cosmo and Ahiru look up at the sky, seeing the rabbit and two dragons in the sky, remembering.

Both:_** I know **_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_

They move to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down depressed. When they open their eyes, and peeks at her reflection , they see that it is again, only half.

_**Like dark, turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

Cosmo and Ahiru are sitting on high hill, with their heads bowed. The scene moves to Tails and Fakir who are approaching the girls from behind them.

Tails:_** I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies**_

Cosmo and Ahiru turn and notice the boys.

Fakir:_** There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes**_

Fakir and Ahiru:_** And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you **_

_**They know **_

_**Love will find a way**_

Ahiru and Fakir and Tails and Cosmo hugged and kissed lovingly.

Tails and Cosmo:_** Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

All Four:_** If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found yourselves**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I know love will find a way**_

Two butterflies flutter around the four. Tails brightens up at the sight of them and Ahiru and Fakir and laughing, rushes off after them with Cosmo in pursuit. The four stop briefly and then caater sight of themselves in a reflection.

"Look, we are one." said Tails. The girls gasped in shock, realizing what Tails meant.

"Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride...all our own." said Fakir.

Ahiru chuckles, "Boys, we have to go back."

"You're kidding. We're finally together!" said Fakir.

"Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever." said Ahiru.

"And our kingdoms are going to war if we don't go back and stop it." Cosmo added as Tails and Fakir considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.

"Race you back!" said Tails as the four ran off together laughing.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The good news is the new couples are back together. The bad news is, the kingdom's gonna start a war unless they stop it. The final chapter is where you guys will find out. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle for the Kingdom

Here is the chapter where we have a battle and two special guests coming in to help stop the war.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle for the Kingdom**

The Outsdiers are crossing a river on the way to Toon Rock to claim what they want. At Toon Rock, Bloo, Amaryllis an dEduardo were talking inside of the den about where Ahiru and Cosmo are.

"I can't believe we lost them!" Bloo said "This is the 8,000th time."

"Ooh." Edaurdo said.

"I thougth you uwere gonna watch them!" Bloo snapped.

"Me?" Eduardo asked. "You were gonna watch them1" I

"I thought you were gonna watch them!"

"No, I thought you were gonna watch them!

"You were gonna watch them!"

"Aah! Watch this!" Eduardo leaps on Bloo.

"Ow, Take that, you coward!" Bloo pulled Eduardo's horns. "Say it! Say it!"

"Fat, fat, fatty, fat!" said Eduardo.

"Knock it off, you two!" Amaryllis yelled. "You fighting like animals!" Bloo and Eduardo din't listen as they are out, wrestling when Ty appears, "What are yo u doing?"

They leap into action. "Good question." Amaryllis said, "Now, let us ask one."

"Hippo thetically..." said Eduardo.

"Very hypothetical ther's this guy..." Bloo said.

"Defintley not a hero/heroine..." Amaryllis added.

"And his daughters...um, say, vanished." Bloo said.

"Ahiru and Cosmo are _gone_?" Ty asked, now very shocked ulntil Donald came in, "Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack...heading this way. It's _war_!"

"Donald, find Ahiru and Cosmo! We'll assemble the cartoons! Move! Now!" Ty ordered. A storm gathers as the two clans close on the battlefield, rain mats Ty's hair as he advances. Cartoons and animals skitter away from between the advancing heroes and vilains. Spearows circle overhead.

* * *

Tails and Cosmo and Ahiru and Fakir rush home as fast as they can.

Just then, they meet up with two people. The first was a 14 year old boy with brown hair, a blue t-shirt, jeans, green jacket and a gray hat; his name was Billy Arratoon.

The second was a girl the same age with brown hair in spiky low short pigtails, a red/white cap, a red top, blue/white gloves, blue and white pants, brown shoes and blue socks; she's May, Billy's girlfriend and friends of the princesses.

"Hey, you guys!" May said.

"Hi, Ahiru and Cosmo." Billy said. He then noticed Fakir and Tails and glared at them, "You!" he took out a lightsaber and pointed at them.

"Whoa, put the saber down. We mean you no harm." said Tails.

"You have brought shame onto the land and you can't come back! You two are Outsiders, you're born Outsiders, you'll die Outsiders." Billy glared.

"Yeah, but we had gotten a heel face turn!" Fakir said.

"Billy, please, listen to them!" said May. "We can trust them." Billy sighed before he said, "You used to work for Sideshow Bob-"

"Mother was lying to us all this time." Fakir glared. "And we shouldn't have called her that."

"Billy, I think we could trust them." May said.

Billy sighed and smiled, "Come on, Tails, Fakir. Let's stop this war." Then the six ran off back to the kingdom.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, the two clans face each other across the field. When all were assembled, Bloo and Eduardo moon the Outsiders while Amaryllis made a teasey face at them and stuck up the "loser" sign.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" Bloo and Eduardo said.

"It's over, Ty!" Francesca said. "I've dreamt of nothing else for years!"

"Boy, does she need a hobby!" Bloo saidi.

"Last chance Francesca, go home!" Ty ordered as he got in his Grossologist outfit.

"I am home!" Francesca said as lightning flashes ands thunder cracks, "Attack!" The two opposing lines advance towards each other first walking, then picking up speed, and then charging at each other. Francesca coaches her clan from a high rock, "Go for the eyes Break his saw! Hit her low! Get them, get them do what you must do!"

* * *

Tails, Cosmo, Ahiru, Fakir, Billy and May appraoch from the distance but the dust of the battle began to rise.

"This is bigger than we thought." said May.

"We're gonna have to run faster." said Billy.

"What are we waiting for?" Fakir said as the six ran faster.

* * *

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Eduardo.

"There's only one thing we can do, Ed; when the going gets tough, the tough gets going!" Bloo said, "That's our motto!"

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata'." Eduarod said.

"Ed, stop living in the past!" Amaryllis said, "We need a new motto!" battle trying to appear as menacing as they can. They tare stopped short by Frostbite, they turn and run back the way they came.

"Let I said: Let's get going!" Bloo screamed. Tails, Cosmo, Fakir, Ahiru, Billy and May run down an embankemnt covered with fallen logs. Tails nearly slips, but catches one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs began shifts. Back at the fight, Ty Lee, Dib and Gaz appear on a ledge above Riley.

"Where's your pretty daughters, Riley?" asked Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee!" Riley snapped. Ty Lee leaps down onto Riley, the two roll down the hill fighting fiercely while Gaz and Dib fight Todd and Isabella and one hero fought another villain.

"You and "Miss What'cha doing" are going down!" Dib said.

"No way, Dib!" Todd said as he and Isabella poked Dib and Gaz and Isabella punched them in the face while Todd took his Flemm phone and pinched Gaz's nose with it.

"Never mess with us!" Todd said as Isabella smirked. Back with Bloo, Amaryllis and Eduardo, they were still chased by a number of villains. They got backed up against the rock surrounded. Eduardo put his face to the walls and covered his eyes. Bloo looked around and finally sees the way out; he took the belt from Eduardo's pants and used it like a whip while Amaryllis used a kung fu pose.

"Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. We'll let you have it!" the villains scream and flee into the horizon.

Bloo cracks up, "Yeah, yeah."

"Are they gone?" asked Eduardo.

"Yep!" Amaryllis said as she and Bloo handed Eduardo his belt as Bloo says, "Talk about your winds of war."

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Francesca is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor, "Ty...' She jumps down "You're mine!" She and her two back up villains approached Ty, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The villains and cartoon heroes part, making way for Ty and Francesca's final battle; one on one. Just as they werea bout to land the first blows, Tails, Cosmo, Ahiru, Fakir, Billy and May leap into the scene and stand between the two enemis, pointing their spears.

"Girls? Billy, May?" Ty asked.

"Fakir! Tails!" Francesca said as Tails and Fakir stares at them, their eyes moving her at mention of their names. "Move!"

"Stand aside!" Ty said.

"Ty, this has to stop!" said Billy.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Francesca snaps at Tails and Fakir.

"You'll never hurt Ahiru, Cosmo or Ty!" Fakir said.

"Not when we're here." Tails added while Francesca gasps.

"Stay out of this!" said Ty to Cosmo and Ahiru.

"A wise king once told us 'we are one'. We didn't understand what he meant...now we do." said Cosmo.

"But...they..." said Ty.

"Them...us. Look at them...they are us. What differences do you see?" Ahiru asked. Ty paused; the battle has stoped. As Ty, Ahiru and Cosmo look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stoped. Finally the father and daughters hug.

"Billy, May, thanks for bringing them home." said Ty.

"No problem." Billy said.

"Gaz, Dib, Ty Lee, now!" Francesca said.

"No, mother!" Ty Lee said.

"Cosmo and Ahiru are right." Gaz said as she, Dib and Ty Lee walk over to Ty's side, "Enough." Francesca's other allies looked shocked.

"If you will not fight...then you will die as well." said Francesca. Soon most of Francesca's allies began switching over to Ty's side. Francesca's eyes began to panic, "What- What-Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Let it go, Francesca. It's time to put the past behind us." said Ty.

"I'll never let it go!" Francesca snapped while more logs pile up the river, forming a dam. "This is for you, Roberto." she took out her dagger and leaps at Ty, who's in his normal attire, but Cosmo and Ahiru catch her in midfight and roll down the hill with her. The Italian yellow skinned woman, Seedarian girl and duck-transforming girl tumble down the embarkement.

"Ahiru! Cosmo!" Ty shouted.

"Cosmo!" Tails shouted.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yells aslo. Ty jumps down the slope, trying to desperatly to reach his daughters, but they and Francesca had already fallen too far from them and catch a hold onto the ledge, slowing their descant enough for her to jump onto the small ledge. Francesca clings to the rock some distance below. Ahiru hanign by her hands with her dagger falling to the ground.

"Hold on, girls!" Riley yelled as she, May and Billy are with her. The dam of logs break, the river finally suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.

"Ty! Ty, the river!" shouted Billy.

The river is rapidly to fill the canyon. Thy jumps from rock to rock trying to reach the girls. Below, Francesca is holing on from the rock in panic. Ahiru is above the ledge.

"Francesca, give me your hand!"said Ahiru, but Francesca swipes at her, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glares at the tumbling water and logs below.

"Francesca, come on...we'll help you." said Ahiru. She slides further down the rock wall, scratching on the rock, but is unable to climb up. Francesca falls back first into the water below. The water and logs carry her under and the flow in the canyon gradually subside.. Tails and Fakir looks down where their former mother fell, closed their eyes and let out a sigh. Ty is able to reach the girls, "Ahiru, Cosmo..."

"Daddy...we tried." said Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Ahiru!" Riley hugged her daughters.

"Thank goodness you're safe." said May.

"Wow! That was really brave!" said Eduaro. Tails and Cosmo and Ahiru and Fakir approached each other.

"Ahiru..." Fakir smiled as he hugged Ahiru.

"Tails..." said Cosmo.

"Oh, Cosmo..."Tails smiled.

"Tails, Fakir, I was wrong. You belong here." said Ty. Cosmo and Ahiru leans onto the boys. "Let's go home."

"All of us?" Dib asked.

"All of us." Billy said. "Come on." The two clans slowlsy walk back to Toon Rock with "We Are One" playing in the background. Shifu blessed the unions of Tails and Cosmo and Ahiru and Fakir as he shakes his staff. Billy and May could only smile and then kiss.

"I love moments like this." said Eduardo.

"Yeah." Bloo said.

"Love, not like...love!" Bloo and Eduardo cried while Donald shield the tears with his arms and Amaryllis calmed Bloo down, took a parasol and kisses Bloo as she holds the parasol above them as Eduardo cries like an umbrella. Ty and Riley lead the procession through the rest of the clan following them. Tails and Cosmo, Ahiru and Fakir follow. All three couples made it to the tip top of the rock. First Ty does his battle call, then Tails and Fakir do it before they, Riley, Ahiru and Cosmo do it together. The other people cheered in an answer. The clouds pass and Ty feels the wind in his face: we hear the voice of Terra in the clouds, _"Well done my son."_ The son of Terro circles around Ty while Shifu smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to a completion,_ "We are one." _

**The End**

* * *

Another story done at last. I didn't know who should be Kiara and Kovu. I first thought Tails and Cosmo because I wanted to use them again, but after seeing Princess Tutu, I thought Ahiru and Fakir should be them because of personality. Since I couldn't decide, I chose both of them. Anyways, Billy Aratoon, I hope you enjoy your part and you readers read and review. No flames.


End file.
